


My Cousin

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Harry being overprotective of you begin to show interest in Draco, because you’re the only  Dursley who treated him like a person, and coincidentally a witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cousin

Y/F/N- Your Friend’s Name

 

Five years had passed at Hogwarts and you were in the same year as Harry, your cousin. But you weren’t in Gryffindor. You were in Ravenclaw. Of course Harry tried his best to keep an eye on you the best he could.

 

You sat at your table reading a book like you always did. You looked up over your book at the Slytherin table looking at the blond haired leader of Crabbe and Goyle. You couldn’t quite understand the reasoning of him hating people like you and Hermione. So what you were muggle born witches. So what? You could do everything that other witches and wizards could do. So what was the problem? You looked back down at your book. No you couldn’t like him for picking on you and Hermione. No… that was just… no… You shook your head. Yes, he was handsome, but he was your cousin’s enemy. You were curious about him though… maybe it was just an act that he was putting on.

 

You turned your head when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up and saw your cousin Harry.

 

“Y/N…”

 

“Harry?”

 

“Can I talk to you?”  
  


“Yes of course.” You said closing your book putting it down on the table.

 

“I’ll watch your book.” Y/F/N said with a smile.

 

“Thanks Y/F/N.” You said as you got up. You followed Harry out of the great hall.

 

“Y/N…” Harry let out a soft sigh. “You were looking at Draco again.”

 

You let out a sigh. “Sorry, Harry.”

 

“Y/N… he’s bad news.” Harry said rubbing his face.

 

“I know Harry… But please… I can be curious can’t I?”

 

Harry let out a sigh and nodded his head. “Of course you can Y/N.”

 

You smiled.

 

“Just promise me one thing.”

 

“Of course Harry.”

 

“Be careful.”

 

“I will.”

 

Harry hugged you tightly. He was your cousin and he would protect you just like you had protected him when the two of you were at home. You were the only Dursley that was nice to him all because the two of you were the same.

 

“Thank you for trusting me Harry.” You said softly.

 

He nodded his head.

 

 


End file.
